The present invention relates to a system and method for providing traffic data to mobile users, such as vehicles traveling on roads, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that develops traffic messages for broadcast.
In some metropolitan areas and countries, systems have been implemented that broadcast data messages that contain up-to-the-minute reports of traffic and road condition information. These systems broadcast the data messages on a continuous, periodic, or frequently occurring basis. Receivers installed in vehicles that travel in the region receive the data messages. The receivers decode the data messages and make the information in the messages available to the vehicle drivers.
The traffic data message broadcast systems have several advantages over radio stations simply broadcasting traffic reports. For example, with the traffic data message broadcasting systems, a driver can obtain the traffic information quickly. The driver does not have to wait until the radio station broadcasts a traffic report. Another advantage of the traffic data message broadcast systems is that the driver does not have to listen to descriptions of traffic conditions for areas remote from his or her location. Another 3 advantage of traffic data message broadcast systems is that more detailed and possibly 4 more up-to-date information can be provided. In these types of systems, the data messages conform to one or more pre-established specifications or formats. The in- vehicle receivers decode the traffic data messages using the pre-established specifications or formats.
One system for broadcasting traffic and road condition information is the Radio Data System-Traffic Message Channel (“RDS-TMC”). The RDS-TMC system is used in some European countries. The RDS-TMC system broadcasts messages to vehicles using an FM station data channel. RDS-TMC messages are broadcast regularly or at varying intervals.
One challenge with broadcasting traffic and road condition messages is creating these messages. Traffic and road condition data may be collected from a variety of sources in a variety of different data formats. The traffic and road condition data must be assimilated and transformed into a group of messages that indicate relevant traffic and road conditions. Additionally, the broadcast bandwidth for the messages may be limited, so only a limited number of messages may be broadcast. Furthermore, the end user computing platform may only be able to handle a limited number of messages. Moreover, the end user computing platform may desire to select the traffic messages relevant to its present location.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a way to collect traffic and road condition data, to develop a group of messages that indicate relevant traffic and road conditions for broadcast.